This invention pertains to seamers and more particularly to devices for completing seams in partially seamed abutting sheets.
In the laying of metal exterior building surfaces such as roofs it is common first to layer abutting sheets with partially formed seams. Then the partially formed seams are completed. Heretofore, the completion was accomplished by using sequentially different manual tools wherein each tool further bent the partially formed seam until finally the last tool finished the seam. It was then realized that such a technique was overly labor intensive and time consuming. Accordingly, attempts were made to integrate separate tools into a single motor driven device. Such a device did not operate well in practice. It was difficult to drive along a seam and had the tendency to ride up on the partial seams to create a deformed seamed area.